Last sacrifice
by kasey01
Summary: Rose has battled and fought for the ones she loves the most. Now shes on death row. will she prove innocent? will she get Dimitri to love her again? find out. I DONT OWN ANY OF THIS. IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD3
1. Chapter 1

Last Sacrifice

Chapter 1

They say when your about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes. But all that was flashing before my eyes as I was sitting in this crummy cell is, 'why can't I get a break'? Seriously my entire life has been about protecting Lissa, _they come first, _seems to be the worst set of words that I have ever heard in my life. Honestly, I throw myself into danger to save who? Moroi, and Royal Moroi and for what? To be wrongly accused and stuck in a jail cell for "killing the queen" yeah that's bullshit because I hated the queen don't get me wrong I really did, but I would never kill her. And if I did I wouldn't have of made it so obvious to it being me.

Arguing outside brought me back to reality. It was Lissa; she was so determined to see me. I sat down so I could safely slip into her head.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me!" Lissa yelled at the guard, who I recognized from the café.

"Sorry Princess, she's too dangerous, and she asked for no visitors." He said, guardian mask on like it didn't affect him at all.

Anger boiled in her and than I, or Lissa felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked up and stared I saw Dimitri. Jealousy ran through me. I don't know why I felt this way, I knew Lissa never felt this way about him, but the fact that that's HER shoulder he was comforting. And not mine. Never mine. Not anymore. Love fades, mine has. I shuddered I couldn't think of it that way. I had to move on. I knew I had to, he did. And Adrian was always nice to me. He wouldn't hurt me. He wouldn't tell me he loves me than take it back and break my heart. I had to focus on what Lissa was saying now because I could of stared at Dimitri all day and never get tired of it.

He finally spoke "what about me? does she want to see me?" Dimitri said, almost as he wanted to see me. I think I saw hope in his eyes. It was just a flash so I didn't take anything by it. I couldn't I couldn't have him break my heart again. But my heart wasn't broken. It was shattered.

"Sorry Belikov. She had especially said to not let you in." the guard said. Looking at Dimitri I could see that it hurt him bad. He looked shocked, confused, and hurt.

Good it serves him right. Now he can see what he put me through. I hated him; I wanted him to suffer.

Wait. Why did I want that? Where did this random anger come from?

Lissa, I realized, was using spirit. Compulsion to be exact. I pulled out of her head and yelled to the guard, "Look away! She's trying to compel you!" I heard him gasp. And than Lissa mutter something than storm away. I breathed slowly. I didn't want them to see me like this. I didn't want them to see the oh so powerful Rose Hathaway look so broken. No I didn't want their pity.

I dozed off. I realized I was in a church. I was sad. Why was I so sad? I looked to the front of the church and realized why. Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Eddie, Mia, and my parents were all in the front looking down at a casket which, I realized, had my name on it. I looked so peaceful, and well dead. But there was a huge mark in the middle of my chest. They stabbed me with a silver stake. Ironic right? I used that thing my entire life, for them to use my stake to kill me. Than I realized, Adrian wasn't at my funeral. Why wouldn't he be here? He says he loves me. He would be here. Anger flowed through my body. Than I felt he dream change.

I was in a garden wearing the normal belly shirt with the belly ring in it.

"Still wearing that protection I see." Adrian's voice came from behind a tree and he stepped out. He looked good. And I mean he looked really good. I haven't ever seen him look this way before. But it could just be because I haven't seen anyone in the 3 weeks I've been in this hell hole.

"Yeah it was a gift. From 2 people." I replied, well technically it was just from my mother, but my father had given it to her. So I consider it 2 people. "Look I really don't want to see anyone. Leave me alone." He looked at me. And I mean looked right through me.

"You just don't want to see the people who care most about you." He replied almost begging for me to agree.

"No, not true, Dimitri doesn't care about me. And I don't want to see him either." I flinched at my own words. Dimitri.

He looked angered that I would even bring up him. "Yeah well Belikov doesn't deserve to see you.

I really didn't want to argue with him about that. Because the jealousy coming out of his voice told me everything I needed to know, he believes Dimitri still loves me. Well I don't. And I know he doesn't. He told me.

But what broke my heart the most is that the one I loved with my entire being and soul, doesn't love me anymore, but the one that loves me with all his being, I don't love him as much as I love Dimitri.

Adrian looked at me like he was examining me. Until I realized he was looking at my aura. I turned my face from him. "Let me go." I told him.

He almost argued with me to stay. Until he looked at me, and really looked at me, without the change of clothes he put on me himself, well in the dream. I can only imagine what I look like. Honestly I barely get fed and I haven't showered in a few days. And I'm pretty sure he sees the blood and bruises on my body from me beating myself up pretty much. Fighting in the cell of death. He walked forward to hold my hand. I let him. He kissed me, I found myself kissing him back. Like I wanted it. And honestly I did. It wasn't that I need you in my life kiss like Dimitri and I shared. How I still felt about him. But it was sweet. I was the one who ended it.

"Please." Within the next few seconds I found myself crying in my cell.

I heard someone walking in my cell, than I smelt the scent of aftershave.


	2. Chapter 2

Last Sacrifice

Chapter 2

**Heey guys. I know that the first chapter was kind of boring but hey I needed at least one boring one right? This one will be a lot better! Thanks R&R3**

I didn't look up at him, I couldn't. I know what I would see. I would see him staring at me with those eyes. That didn't show anything. He would be looking at a pathetic girl with a shattered heart.

"Roza." It was only one word but it made me furious.

"Don't call me that." My voice was so dark, it actually made him shudder.

"Rose, don't be that way. I'm here to tell you about the other day in the café." Oh yeah I forgot about how he fought off all of those guardians to save me. How he risked all the progress he made to reinstating his guardianship to save me. I looked up and stared into his emotionless eyes. "Rose, I just want you to know that it didn't mean anything. I acted out of instinct and very out of line." I knew it.

"Whatever. Next time why don't you just let them take me, let them take me away from everything. I don't care." My voice was so broken and quiet. I looked away. I wouldn't let him see me cry. He wouldn't know how much he meant to me, means to me. And how much his words are affecting me.

"You don't mean that Roz, uh, Rose." He replied guilt and pain in his voice. And I was pretty sure if I looked at him I would see it too.

"It's Miss Hathaway or Rosemarie. Not Rose and definitely not Roza. You don't care. You never did. And what are you doing anyway. I said I DIDN'T want to see you. Why would I? your just a fake and a liar." Hatred left my mouth. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it. But I wouldn't take it back either. Rose Hathaway would not be beaten at her own game.

He looked hurt. Honestly hurt. I wanted to take it back and tell him how I really felt. But for what. For him to deny me again and just break me further? No. it would not happen. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. I laughed.

"HAHA still working on your control I see, maybe they should of given me a different mentor back at the academy, it would of saved you all of this regret and this hatred towards me." that was low. Especially because Victor Dashkov told me & him the same thing when we went to visit him in his jail cell almost a year or so ago.

He knew it too. "I've learned my control. And I don't hate you. I came to give you a message from Lissa."

That got my attention. But I didn't want to hear it. Because I've been checking up on her. I know what she's thinking. "Of course you want to deliver a message for _Lissa_ why don't you just go back to her and tell her how much you're grateful for saving her. And how much she means to you because SHE did EVERYTHING for you. Including being held hostage by you just to see you." I knew I hit a soft spot when he flinched backed up and walked away. His eyes though. His eyes wore more pain in them than anything. I wanted to say sorry that I didn't mean it I wanted to soothe him but I can't, and I won't. Not anymore, I won't be broken. Anymore than I already was that is anyway.

I slipped into Lissa's head I knew that he would go straight to her. He had too. She was HIS Moroi. Christian and Lissa were together. And she was crying "What if I can't save her? I love Rose, I can't let them kill her!" Christian, her boyfriend, was stroking her hair and calming her down.

"Rose will be fine. She always is. Trust me." Christian's voice was the only thing keeping her from going into a depression. I knew it. I could feel it through the bond.

"I know she will be I just-" Dimitri walked in and stopped whatever she was about to say. Lissa looked up to him and saw the same thing I saw when he left. He was hurt, hurting. Even after he took it back. "Are you okay Dimitri? What did Rose say? Did she like the plan?" what plan?

"I am as fine as I can be, I deserve what I got. I didn't tell Rose, she didn't want to hear it." He replied almost in a daze like he had been crying. His eyes were glassy. Were the like that when he visited me? I don't know I refused to look into them. Now I know why I would have of forgiven him even if he had killed Lissa. He would have been forgiven to me.

"What happened Dimitri? Why are you REALLY upset?" she used compulsion on him. It made the bond tingly.

"Rose said that she wishes that I was never her mentor, how I was a liar and how I'm fake. And she mentioned how I held her hostage back in Russia." He said, than blinked a few times not wanting to believe that Rose had just used compulsion on him.

"Dimitri, she doesn't mean it. I know she doesn't." she winked. That pissed me off. How dare she wink at him. And why was she winking at him? What does that mean?

The next thing I heard was something I never thought I would. Lissa's voice was in my head.

_You know if your going to eavesdrop atleast tell me why you said this to him. He loves you Rose. You know he does and I know he does. If you could see auras id show you. Whenever he's around you his aura is a bright pink. PINK MEANS LOVE. _Lissa's voice rang through my head. I didn't believe it. The bond couldn't POSSIBLY be 2 way. But than again, stranger things had happened.

_When did the bond become 2-way?_ Dodging her question cleverly.

_Right when you said that nasty stuff to Dimitri. Your emotions were in overload. It all slammed into me at once. Hurt, sad, hate, jealousy, frustration, love. All of it. Rose you need to tell him._

_ NO HIS LOVE HAS FADED! He wouldn't lie to me. Lissa I don't care about him anymore. I can't, I won't be hurt again. _I responded.

_ You're lying. I'll talk to you when you're not being ridiculous._

And like that I felt her go out of my head. This was going to have to get some getting used too.

I fell asleep that night. Not dreaming of anything. I just laid there. There wasn't sadness or happiness it was empty. Nothing but empty black. I realized this is what it wouldn't be like when I die. Because I would die young and violently. I'd stay and watch everyone around me be sad.

A bang on my cage door woke me up. It was Abe, dressed like he was going to some dinner or something. He looked at me straight. I know what he saw. He saw the same thing Adrian did.

"Here is your breakfast. Savor it well and don't miss anything on the plate it is important for your health." He said, winked and left. Well no problem there. I ate everything on my plate. I went to use the napkin when I piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and read it.

_Rose,_

_ The evidence in the case is piled too heavily against you. We have nothing. Be ready tonight at 2 pm. (human time). Don't ask questions just run to a black corvette down the road from the Royal Court. Someone will be in there to drive you to Russia. Your journey will begin there. You know what you have to do. If you don't remember, the note is in your back pocket._

I reached in my back pocket to see what he was talking about. I gasped Tatiana's note is in it. I went to finish the rest of the note. _Be safe and I'll be checking in on you from time to time. Oh and when you get to the car, don't complain. _

_ Love always,_

_ Dad_

_p.s. get rid of this note as soon as you read it._

Well, back to Russia this was great; how come whenever I go there, I'm either being hunted or I'm hunting.

But mainly being hunted. This was going to suck. Well I needed to get rid of the note.

So I ate it.

And was getting ready to prepare for what was coming up. I did some push ups and took a nap. My last thought were, my dad promised I wouldn't be going to trial, I guess I'm not.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Sacrifice

Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Me again; I hope you liked the first two chapters. This one is going to end with a surprising twist. Hope you like it! R&R3**

2 AM can't of come any slower. They say the more you anticipate something the slower it comes. Well that saying couldn't have of been any more correct. Let me tell you.

But when it was show time, I was ready. Exactly 2 am came and a man came to the front of my cell. He was damphir so I'm guessing he was one of my father's guardians. I looked closer, I was right it was Pavel. He had the keys to my cell. How in the world did he get those? Oh well this wasn't time for asking questions I had to run atleast 4 miles till I get to the car. It was a good thing I had all those training sessions with Dimitri. I guess he had method to the madness. But he couldn't of known I would have of needed it for this type of situation. He opened the gate and mouthed the word run. I listened. I ran so fast. It was hard because for the past month I'd barely been fed. I hadn't worked out at all, and I was somewhat out of shape.

Running out of the prison I realized how he got the keys. The guards were on the ground unconscious. I decided to not stick around to see if any of them were dead. I started to run, it was day outside so there wouldn't be any Moroi outside, unless they wanted to get hurt. And that means there would be no strigoi because of the light, and because I didn't feel nauseous. About a half of a mile of running I ran into someone who I was hoping wouldn't be out and about, but we all know the luck I have when it comes to things being my way. I looked up. His deep brown eyes stared into mine before pulling me into the shade. He looked frantic.

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked with his authority voice.

I shrugged him off from where his hand was on my arm. His touch burned through me, and that was too much of a distraction. "Dimitri I can't talk I have to go." I started to move until he jumped and pinned me to the ground just like he did during our training sessions. He stared right in my eyes and the smell of him was making it hard to breathe. My heart fluttered and said this I was exactly where I needed to be. With him. His hands met mine. And entwined. I pushed him off and gave him the look of 'What the Hell'.

"Don't do that to me again. Love fades, mine has." He flinched and that was all the distraction I needed to run off. Once I was a little away I glanced back. He stood there staring in my direction, like he didn't believe what I just said." And to be honest I didn't believe that I just said it either. It was hard to push him away like that when everything within me told me to stay. But I had to get away from him to protect him.

Irony hit me like a big yellow school bus. He broke it off to keep me safe from himself. And now I'm pushing him away to keep him safe from me. My life would be too dangerous to keep him around and to put him in danger. I know that he could take care of himself. But I can't keep worrying about him. He's moved on. That's what kept my feet keep pushing forward.

When I started to not feel my legs I knew I was getting back into shape. That also meant that I was close because I had to have of run 3 miles by now without really any food water or practice. I saw the car in my few. I knew I was oh so close. The car turned on and the driver's side opened up. Who I saw walk out of that car shocked me. Christian. Stood leaning against the car that my dad said would be waiting for me. How could he have of left Lissa like that? Just left her with no protection and no way of contacting us. Than I remembered, the bond is two-way now. She'd always be with us. I reached the car out of breath and exhausted, he just smiled.

"You know you look like shit right? " Christian said with the smirk on his face.

"You know I will look better with food and a good shower, your case however includes surgery. " We both laughed and I got into the front seat of the car. He opened the phone and called someone, who I heard was Abe.

"Yeah she's with me now. Were on our way to the hotel. How are things at Court?"

"They noticed already? Dang we'll have to get going fast than."

Christian started the car and sped off without even saying bye to my father, he just hung up. What was going on at Court? I tried to visit Lissa, but she was blocking me out. I hated not knowing.

"Christian what's going on at court?" I didn't even ask. I demanded. He stayed silent and stared at the road.

"Jesus Christ Sparky tell me what the fuck is going on!" at this point I was pissed.

"Shut the hell up Rose I'm _helping_ YOU remember. Strigoi invaded the court right as you reached the car. Humans broke the wards." He said with no feeling. How could he not have feeling? Lissa's there! Adrian's there!.. Dimitri's there!

"Christian turn around! Lissa's there! We have to go!" I was frantic and confused on why he wasn't turning around.

"Lissa's fine. Trust me. We have to keep going. Or it's YOUR head. They're blaming them getting in on you. Even though your fingerprints aren't on the stakes." I shut up. I trusted him. I knew Dimitri would be protecting Lissa, and I had to make sure I was focused. I'd try to visit her later.

"Where are we going?" I asked him with a more calm voice.

"We are going to a hotel outside of the airport in Philadelphia. When we check in you'll be wearing this ring. It makes you look like Lissa. And We'll be staying as a couple. But there will be 2 beds. And before you ask, we'll be there in 2 hours." I nodded. I didn't like the fact of me and Christian as a couple but hey, it needed to be done. And I loved how he just knew what I was asking next.

That's a part of our relationship, our smartass side. But when life came to it, we were serious because we had to be. Or it would be both of heads on a platter.

I decided sleep was what I needed, so I fell asleep. I was in the garden, and Adrian was there. "Adrian your okay!" I ran up to him and hugged him like I never have.

He just laughed softly. "Miss me Little D?" he pulled me apart just a little bit so I could look into his green eyes. His hair was purposely sloppy to make it look cute. "Everyone is fine. There were little killed." He looked almost like he was studing me to see if I could handle some information.

"Tell me Adrian, I can handle it. Is everyone okay? How's Lissa? Ou and Mia?" I paused for a quick second until I asked. "How's Dimitri? Is he okay?"

"Lissa and Mia are fine." He didn't answer about Dimitri, and he hoped I didn't notice. "What about Dimitri?"

Adrian bowed his head and looked at me with the eyes of almost regret and sympathy. "They didn't find his body Rose." I froze.


	4. Chapter 4

Last Sacrifice

Chapter 4

**Ouu left you with a cliffy (: well keep reading it only gets better. This one will be longer than the rest. Enjoyyyy ! R&R**

I stared I couldn't believe it. What if he's strigoi again? It would be all because of me! if I would of stayed he- .

I was being shaken by Adrian to do anything else. I fell to my knees and starting crying my eyes. It's starting all over again. I love him. I always have. Why couldn't I have of told him before the time was out.

I looked up at Adrian, who FINALLY understood what I felt about Dimitri. He just cradled me in and held me trying to calm me down, but I couldn't be calmed down. I was just so sick of my life. And how cruel it was. I stood up. Shaking from my head to my toes, crying.

"Let me go Adrian. I need to go back to the real world." I said in broken bits.

"Where are you in the real world Rose." Than I understood. He wanted information. He wanted to come see me. No it was way too dangerous.

"Don't worry about it. You're not coming anyway, just let me go. Before I do something stupid to hurt us forever." I replied and my voice was fierce. However, my eyes betrayed me.

Adrian swallowed. Pushed me against a tree and kissed me so passionately that it shouldn't of been seen by anyone. I pulled him closer. Kissing and than he went to my neck started kissing me than he smiled. I froze and pushed him off.

He looked at me almost confused.

"Don't You Dare Adrian." He just looked at me than he understood.

"So you'd let the strigoi bite you but not your own boyfriend? Whatever forget this shit." He walked away and stopped. I guess he thought I was going to go after him but I didn't. I woke up. I looked at Christian who looked worried.

"Christian, Lissa is fine." I said looking straight. He looked at me and felt relieved. Knowing it came form me made the difference. He knew about the bond. I couldn't be the one to tell him I haven't personally talked to her, but Adrian did. So that's good enough.

Christian looked at me and knew I was hiding something. "What's going on Rose? Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what Sparky?" I attempted to make a joke but failed miserably.

"Acting like you just found out your dog died." I flinched. He got it and than pulled over the car. "I'm so sorry Rose. I know you will deny to anyone how he felt about you and how you feel about him, but I'm not stupid. I did the same thing remember?" I just fell into tears. The different tenses of that sentence killed me he said how he FELT and how I FEEL.

It sunk in. "Just drive, we're almost there right?" he nodded. I remained quiet and cried the entire way there.

About thirty minutes later we were there and I recognized the hotel it's called the Marriott I think. "Put on the ring Rose." I did. He looked at me for a second and I looked at myself in a mirror. I had blonde hair. Danggg I looked just like Lissa! I've pretty much been around spirit my entire life and it still amazes me how it works.

He got out. Than opened my door and whispered in my ear "play along" I nodded and we walked into the hotel holding hands and flirting and staring at each other. It was easy for him. He was looking at the woman he loves. Well her image anyway. I was looking at my best friends boyfriend.

The receptionist named Jane looked at us and smiled. "How may I help you sir?"

"We're checking for a room with 2 beds please. The reservation should be under Christian Ozera and Vasilisa Dragomir. She nodded and gave us our keys.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. Ozera and Miss Dragomir". He smiled a full ear to ear smile and than took the keys.

"Thank you Jane." Holding hands we walked away.

"Where's our room dear?" I asked him trying to sound like Lissa. He noticed and laughed.

"We're in room 207" I nodded. And shuddered. Back at the Academy room 207 was Dimitri's room number. A number I'd never forget. Even though I was under compulsion it was the most important number. My heart ached and I had to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down my face again.

We reached the room and I opened the door. The room was absolutely beautiful, red carpet with white walls. And two king size beds that was only part of it though, there was a kitchen fully stocked and a bathroom with a tub big enough to fit 3 fully trained guardian men. It also had a living room with 2 couches a television and a computer.

I wasn't used to rooms like this; it was more for Lissa's lifestyle. I paused. Staring at the couch. There were 3 suitcases. "Christian if there's three suitcases, and only two of us. Who is coming with here?" he didn't answer he just smiled. And pointed forward. Lissa was sitting on the chair near the computer. I didn't even see her.

I saw her and I squealed and ran to her and hugged her like there was nothing else. I looked straight into her eyes and she looked sympathetic and sad. Than I realized she knew about Dimitri. I backed off. And a tear fell. "I'm going to go get a shower." Than I walked to the bathroom for a king. I turned on the extra hot water and just started getting the dirt off, it was the first shower I had had in almost a week and the first hot shower I've had since I was put in the jail cell to begin with. As I was getting cleaned off I took a few extra minutes to think about what it would be like if I was normal; and not shadow kissed. Than I laughed because if I wasn't shadow kissed, than I'd be dead. I would have never met Dimitri; Lissa would have never met Christian. Nothing would have been the same. I finally got out of the shower and started to dry off, I got changed into some of the clothes Lissa had packed for me. I looked at my face in the mirror. I was truly broken now, half of me is missing again, and I know this time I can't go after him to save him if he was strigoi. I couldn't call upon his ghost because if I did, I wouldn't be able to breathe or let him move on. I took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom to come across Lissa and Christian chatting and they looked serious.

"Hey guys what's the plan? What's going on?" I asked because I honestly wanted to know what was going to happen with my fate.

"You didn't tell her the plan Christian?" he shook his head and blushed a little.

"No, I didn't get a chance to under the circumstances." I flinched as soon as he said it. He saw and stopped. Lissa understood too.

"Okay Rose, here's the plan. Your pretty much on your own starting now." What? I thought she would have at least been coming with me. "Rose you know I WANT to go with you but I wont be able to. Because if we both go missing and Christian, they will know your with me. So we will be here for a week. Christian and I. You will leave tomorrow. As you know you're going to Russia. For where you're going, I can't tell you that. Abe said he wanted as little people to know as possible so I don't even know" she looked truly annoyed that pissed that she didn't know where I was going. I nodded. I knew it was the right thing. But hey having my best friend with me in Russia would of made it a lot easier to be there. Because last time I was there.. I was looking for Dim- , I couldn't even think the name without me crying.

I've had so much on my mind lately, Lissa, Adrian, the queen, the trial, and Dimitri, always Dimitri.

There was a knock at the door and I immediately tensed up. I looked a Lissa who mouthed 'hide'. Christian went to the door and opened it after I was completely hidden under the bed. It was just the room service lady. She had 3 huge meals. And noticed there were only two people in the room. "Thanks Ma'am the third is for my wife. She's pregnant and eats all the time." The lady smiled softly and understanding written all over her face. Christian paid the lady and she left.

I came out, "why did I have to hide again?" Christian rolled his eyes. It was Lissa who answered.

"If guardians came to question her, and she saw you, with us. We'd be in some deep shit." I nodded and laughed and so did Lissa, she knew how funny this was.

Christian didn't understand. "What's so funny."

Lissa was the one who answered, "When Rose and me were on the run, we would always hide under the bed, than get all pissed off when it was just our roommate forgetting her key. She smiled. Ah the good old days, before Dimitri. However because of us being on the run, I met him. The tears started falling down again. Lissa immediately understood as did Christian.

"Liss, how am I supposed to go to Russia without him? Or without knowing I'd see him there?"

"I don't know Rose, I don't even know why you have to go to Russia."

Than I realized that Abe didn't tell Liss about her half brother or sister. And I was grateful for that. I needed to be the one to tell her. And I think now would be the best time to tell her.

I went and sat on the couch. "Liss, come here I need to tell you and Christian both something." They came over and sat next to me but far enough away to see what I needed to say. I couldn't find the words to tell her. So I just handed her the note that the queen had given me. She read it and looked shocked. "Liss you okay?"

Nothing she didn't move, she didn't say anything. "Lissa?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how long have you known?"

"I found out when I was on my way to Adrian's room, the day before I was arrested."

She sighed. And just went from completely blank. To ecstatic within two seconds. I looked at her confused "IM HAVE A BROTHER OR SISTER!" I'm not the last Dragomir! I have a relative that I can still talk to that isn't insane! Well maybe. I'm so excited Rose!" she finally took a deep breath and I laughed, so did Christian. "So that's why your going to Russia?" I nodded.

'I want to come.' Were the next words I expected to come out of her mouth. But instead it was "make sure you find them."

"I would find them even if I didn't want too." We laughed and ate the food. Soon after we fell asleep. Christian and Lissa in one bed and me in the other. I loved Lissa to death, but I was jealous of her and Christian's relationship. I can never cuddle up to the one I love the most and fall asleep with no worries.

My sleep seemed to drag on and on, Adrian didn't visit my dreams, I think I hurt his feelings last time by the way I acted when I found out about _him_. It had to have of crushed Adrian to realize his girlfriend was in love with someone else, I know It would of killed me if that ever happened.

When I woke up, Lissa and Christian were still asleep. So I called for room service, and woke up Lissa so when the lady came, she could answer. I only wanted eggs and a donut with orange juice. But I orders Lissa's favorite breakfast food and I guessed on Sparky boys because I honestly didn't know what he would like.

Besides the meatloaf he made senior year in Culinary Science, when he was my 'charge' and that's not much of a breakfast.

I ate breakfast in silence because I knew in a few short minutes that I would leave, and Lissa and Christian would be staying. Traveling on my own again I guess.

"Okay so am I just supposed to go to the airport by myself or am I getting a ride?" I asked Liss, she would know.

"You're getting a ride in about 15 minutes, and before you ask I don't know who's going to take you. Oh I already packed your travel bag, there is a stake in there for you to use, and clothes for a month." She said and she knew this would be goodbye for a while, she started to cry. I gave her a hug and looked into her eyes to tell her everything will be okay. She had to believe that. After saying our goodbyes I took my bags and headed towards the door.

I stopped and looked at Christian "and if you let anything happen to her. I will personally find you myself. And you won't forget it." I smiled and walked out. Hearing them both laugh as I shut the door. I was wearing a spirit ring that made me look like Mia Rinaldi, so if there were guardians present, they wouldn't rescue me. I walked out of the hotel, looking back for only a second and I realized if I failed my task, than I'd be dead.

I turned back around to see the 'Red Hurricane' and Sydney waving from the front seat. "Come on! We don't have much time!" and with that I ran to the car and sat in the front. Once we were on open road and far enough away from the hotel I took off the ring.

"Rose what did you get yourself into this time? All I know is that I get a call from Abe telling me to take you to, uh, Russia that you would know what to do there. Tell me what's going on maybe I can help."

I looked at her straight and nodded. "Remember those stolen files you asked me about like a month ago? The ones about Eric Dragomir?" she nodded. "Can you tell me what was in them?" she hesitated.

"Rose I don't even know what was in them. They were top secret. Someone was trying to steal them, and someone did."

"That doesn't help at all! Well that's why I'm going to Russia to find someone that those files had the name too."

"Are you talking about Eric's illegitimate child?" she asked like I should of known she already knew.

"Well yeah I am." I should of known she'd know.

"Rose, all I know is that he lives in Russia."

"He? Lissa has a half brother? Well that helps alittle."

Sydney nodded, "Rose our flight leaves in an hour. We have to quit the chit chat and hurry up and get there." After that I just shut up and looked out the window.

It was so peaceful until Syd's phone rang. "Sydney speaking." She looked at me "Yes, Sir she is." I heard someone talk but I couldn't make out the voice. She handed me the phone " its for you."

I took the phone from her which was a brand new phone. "Hello?" was all I asked, I needed to determine who was on the other line before I said anything else.

"Why hello young lady how are you today?" it was Abe I should of known.

"Just peachy, can you tell me where I'm going?" I was growing impatient.

"No I can't. you can't even know where your going until you get there. And when you do you will be given a piece of jewelry. You are to wear it at all times. It blocks Lissa from being about to come into your head and hear your thoughts. She will be able to sense your feelings though." He said it so fast than I heard someone speak in the back round. It sounded like Adrian and he sounded pissed off.

"Okay, but ill be seeing where I'm going. I know where you'll be taking me. I've been to Russia before remember?"

"Yes I do remember, but this time you won't be a lovesick child to kill your cradle-robbing mentor." What was Adrian that said that. I could tell by the voice.

"Adrian how dare you say that. Ou I were there I'd beat your ass and you know it!"

"What does it matter Little D? You don't love me remember." Pain in his voice.

"I love you Adrian, you know that." I knew where this was going, and I didn't want it to go there.

"Yeah well not enough I guess. Have fun in Russia, I know I'll have fun in the states with Mia. By the way, were over." Than he hung up.

I sat there, about to cry. Not only have I lost Dimitri but Adrian dumped me for reasons that don't even make sense. I cannot be with Dimitri anymore, so he walks away? He's just what I thought he was. I was only a game. Well forget him. I don't care anymore. I have a mission ahead of me and nothing will distract me again.

Sydney looked at me. "That was uncalled for. You deserve better Rose." I looked at her to see that she was being sincere.

Than I laughed. "Even an evil creature of the night deserves happiness?" she gave me a look of whatever. Than she just laughed.

"Well I like you, to some extent anyway. Your still an evil creature of the night." I smiled.

We were at the airport. Finally after an hour drive. She looked at me than said sorry. Then she took out a needle and stuck it in my neck. I didn't have time to react. I just was about to punch her when I fell into a deep sleep. Unconscious. In my dream, Dimitri was there, and we were in the cabin at the Academy. Replaying everything that happened my heart stopped. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't because this was the happiest moment of my life. The most memorable. I replayed the whole thing over and over again. Until I finally realized that I was still asleep from whatever Sydney put into my neck. As hard as it was to leave this scene and how happy I was I had to focus on me.

I was still asleep but I could hear voices around me. "Is she going to be okay?" That voice was Abe's he sounded worried.

"Yeah she should be waking up now" that was Sydney "the potion isn't that long of being out. I wouldn't be surprised if she's listening to what were saying right now instead of actually being out."

"Yeah well she's not up yet is she" Abe snapped back. I felt warm hands grab mine. I knew who's they were. But I couldn't believe it. Sparks ran through my body. I opened my eyes to see no one else but Dimitri's eyes staring back at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Last Sacrifice

Chapter 5

I stared in disbelief. I had to be asleep. They said they couldn't find Dimitri's body. They said he was taken. I didn't say anything I just stared. When I finally thought I had enough strength to move I sat up and just touched Dimitri's face. "They said you were dead."

He looked at me with sympathy and I think I saw a trace of regret in his eyes, but unlike normal times he didn't hide it. He wiped my face and until then I didn't know I was crying.

"We'll talk about it later." He said guardian mask back on. I just sighed. What a reunion.

"Where am I?" starting to look around I saw faces I thought I wouldn't see again in a long time. Olena was there, with Yeva, and Viktoria they were all staring at me like I was a saint or something. "Hey guys you know just as well as I do that I'm not good enough to be a saint." They all smiled and came towards me I hugged each of them. I thought Viktoria would be mad at me. I thought she would hate me and tell me to go home but instead she looked at me and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I never meant any of that. You are my sister. No matter how stubborn the rest of my family is." She said warming my heart. Than she shot a death start to Dimitri. They knew what he did to me, they all knew because Olena and Yeva were giving him the same look.

"It's okay guys, like I said before everything fades." Dimitri shot me a look of disbelief. After everything that's happened I thought that he was dead and after all the tears I shed I went straight back to the love fades theory. Well that's only because his love has faded he told me so.

Yeva hugged me and actually smiled than she walked away with the look of we'll talk later. I was okay with that because it needed a break. Abe than cleared his throat. "No offense everyone but I'd like to speak with my daughter, Rose, alone if you don't mind." Everyone nodded and headed out. Dimitri being the last one to even budge. But he eventually left to the kitchen with his mom. "Do you know why we're in Baia?" I shook my head. "Lissa's half brother is here. And I think you already know him. His name is Nikolai Metrikov." That name I knew that name but where I knew it from just wouldn't click in my head.

"Wait Nikolai as in Vikki's friend?" I asked. And he nodded. "That is Lissa's half brother? Someone I knew the entire time!" again he just nodded.

"Well that's easy I know where he lives and we can go- " I started to say until Abe cut me off.

"You won't find him. After Viktoria denied him he went along with his brother Denis and the other rogue damphirs to hung strigoi. He felt he had no more business being here." He finished up.

"Do we even know if he's alive?" I asked.

"No, we don't but I have my guys tracking every move of the strigoi and of minor damphirs. You are to stay with the Belikov's until we find out more. No one will suspect you're here. That's why we brought you to this safe house. I'm going to leave now to my house across town. Behave." He started to walk away than stopped and turned around and said words that I thought my father would never ever say to me in a million years. "Be easy on him. What he tells you is the truth." Than he left. The he that he was talking about was Dimitri.

I walked back inside to further say hello to everyone. I started of with Yeva. Her conversations either scare or confuse me so I might as well get it over with. I walked into the living room and sat next to her. "How are you Yeva?" she stopped what she was doing and looked at me, not answering my question.

"That is not the reason you come to me. You came to me because you are afraid of going to him first." She had a point. I was going to talk to him last, if I did at all. "You know he lied about everything. He denies it to us, but I've seen what has happened and I've seen what will happen. If you don't forgive him for what he has said to you. You'll die." She just said it and I couldn't say anything else I honestly now wish I didn't even go say hi to her at all. So I got up and left.

I walked towards the kitchen where I knew Olena would be. When I was walking up to door I heard a conversation between Dimitri and Olena.

"We both know you still love her? why are you breaking her this much. You should of seen both of your faces when she touched your face. She was in awe and you looked like you needed her to breathe. Dimitri I know your stubborn and I know yo-" Olena was going to finish but Dimitri cut her off.

"No Mom, you don't understand. I love you so much but you have no idea what its like to see her. To know what I did to her when I was a strigoi and to know that she forgave me in a second, but I cannot forgive myself. I loved her and I did all those things to her." he sounded pained speaking.

"You had no choice. _You_ the real you, didn't have a say." She replied. Funny I've been telling him that for days and he didn't believe me when I told him.

"I know your right. I know Rose was right when I told her. But I don't think she'd forgive me after everything I've done now. You should have seen her at the Court when she told me to let her go. She was so passionate about me making her leave me she didn't even want me to go."

"Well after how you broke her heart, Dimitri you're lucky that she even looks at you. Have you noticed that Sonya and Viktoria won't even talk to you? Maybe that's because they saw Rose when she was looking for you, they saw her when she was fighting for YOU." She paused and took a deep breath. "You know I'm going to bed after I say goodnight to Rose. Goodnight Dimka." I ran away from the door as quickly as possible and just sat on the steps so Olena would have to talk to me.

She walked over to the steps and looked at me, I was crying, everything she had said touched my heart. "You heard?" I nodded. "I meant it all. Goodnight sweetheart." She kissed the top of my head and went to sleep.

I decided to go to sleep too, problem was I didn't know where I was sleeping at so instead I went outside and just sat on the porch. I couldn't stay at this house with Dimitri here; I couldn't sit here and know that he doesn't love me and know that I love him. Life sucks, I'm so happy that he's alive and healthy but I hate the fact that he still hates me. or if he doesn't hate me not loving me.

I found myself dozing off and I fell asleep outside on a wooden chair. Dreaming ah I remembered the first time I starting like Dimitri and he carried me from the wooden bench that I broke to the clinic. And I'd missed the entire thing. I was so mad that I had missed it. Thinking back on that now, about how easy life was, was making me sad. I missed it, I missed him.

I woke up a few hours later inside, on a bed. When I opened my eyes and looked around I recognized the room, partially because when I was staying with the Belikov's before this was the room I'd stayed in, Dimitri's room. I sat up and looked around. Dimitri was asleep on the chair next to the bookshelf in his room. Sitting on the table next to him was an old western novel. I should have known. Seeing him asleep and so much how he used to be before everything that happened tugged at my heart. I was going to try and be as quiet as possible so I didn't wake him, but as soon as I stood up off the bed he opened his eyes and stared at me. His eyes, the deep brown eyes, were full of worry.

"You okay comrade?" I said hoping to lighten the mood.

He smiled a tiny smile, not the ones that I longed for and loves but the ones that he would give me when I said smart comments, it wasn't much but it was a start. "Yeah I'm fine." Wow real convincing.

"You know you can't lie to me. Not everything changes." I said as soft as I could because it hit me and him like a ton of bricks.

"Rosemarie I'm-" I cut him off at that.

"Why in the world are you calling me Rosemarie?" I said with my usually snappy tone.

"Because you asked me too." He said back like I was slow or something.

"Call me whatever you want, I was just mad. I didn't mean anything I said" I looked at him straight in the eye just so he knows I'm telling the truth. He looked into my eyes as I stared into his and he saw guilt in his eyes. I knew what was coming.

"Roza my feelings haven't changed." I flinched.

"Well I guess than I have no business here. Why did you leave Lissa in the first place? She's the one that '_saved_' you remember. She's the one that risked everything to hunt you down to the ends of the earth. She's the one that figured out how to turn you back. She's the one that you WANTED when you were a strigoi. She's the one that had to break the news to your family that you weren't YOU anymore. And she's the one that loves you right? Yeah okay"

After all of that I felt so low, oh so low. Because when I finally looked up at him he looked pained very pained. Good he deserved it. I went to walk out of the room and go take a shower until I felt a warm hand on my arm. My skin began to burn where his touch was. I turned around shooting him a death glare, one that he has seen all too many times, but this time he hurt me and I mean he really truly hurt me. I pushed him off my arm and started to turn around until he pinned me against the wall. Hands by my side so I couldn't move. He was holding my wrists and he was close oh oh so close. I could smell his aftershave, it was like the world's own way to suffocate me in the cruelest way.

I tried to fight against him until I realized it was no use. I hadn't been training in almost a month so he would obviously be a lot stronger than me. When I finally stopped fighting him I stared into his eyes. There was pain there, longing, and love. No wait I couldn't have seen that right. Love? No his faded remember.

I guess he started to see how I was fading away and pulling my feelings from him and trying to set them aside. "Roza. Stop fighting me." was all he had to say for me to finally take time to look at him.

"No. that's not fai-" I began but I was interrupted by him crushing his lips down to mine. At first I was shocked and didn't kiss him back but the longer he stayed there, the easier it was for me to give in. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only a few seconds, I kissed him back. He felt the change and wrapped him hand in my hair and put his other hand on my lower back pulling me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck getting lost in every part of him. He was the one that broke the kiss. At first I thought he was going to say to never do that again. And he saw the look of anticipation in my eyes, so he kissed me quickly again.

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to lie to you or to hurt you more than was already done. I should of realized you were my only love no matter what. And Roza I hope you know that I DO love you. More than I ever wanted to all those years ago at the academy. Only your true love would risk everything to go to the ends of the earth to save you. No matter what you are."

He was staring so intently at me that I didn't know what to think. My feelings were all over the place, than I realized I wasn't wearing the ring. Shit.

_Rose, I can tell by his aura he means everything he says. Trust him. Love him._ Lissa's voice rang in my head. I walked away from him to the table where his novel was and slipped the ring back on. He put his head down and started to turn towards the door.

"Dimitri, where are you going?" he looked back and there were tears in his eyes. I walked towards him and wiped them away as they fell. He thought by the way I walked away that I was telling him no that I don't forgive him. He started to back up, obviously thinking that I felt guilty. But I didn't I wanted him I had to let him know.

I ran forward, went on my tippy toes looked at him straight in the eye and than kissed him. He had no hesitation. He kissed me back so sweetly and I realized I didn't want sweet Dimitri, I wanted the hot passionate kiss that we had just a few seconds ago. So I pulled him closer, and he got the hint. Dimitri picked me up off my feet and brought me to his bed. We were kissing and touching all over like we're relearning each other all over again, every scar, every bruise every piece of skin in general. It was the perfect moment. I looked into his eyes and I saw pure love, like nothing that he had ever thought about me would change his opinion on me right now. He loved me, no he loves* me. And that was all I needed to keep going. I began to lift his shirt up and off of him when Viktoria came in the room without knocking.

She stared at us for a very quick second. "Wow I'm so sorry. But next time, lock the door." and walked out. I started laughing as I looked up at Dimitri his face was beat red but he was laughing as well.

"Come on comrade, lets go see your family for breakfast." I said reluctantly moving away from him.

"You mean our family. They love you just like a daughter Roza. Actually when I first got here they were so excited to see me, alive. Than once they got over the shock of that, which only lasted like 10 minutes. They were all like 'Where's Roza?' It was cute they all love you." I was so happy to see him almost as happy as his old self. It amazed me how much he means to me and how much I mean to him. I won't let anything separate us again. No matter what happens. He looked into my eyes and silently agreed with that statement because it was written all over his face.

"Come on Roza, lets go get some breakfast." We left the room going downstairs holding hands and entwining our fingers.

When we came downstairs Olena and Yeva just looked at us and smiled. Like they already knew. Which I realized they did. Viktoria was sitting next to them smiling hugely. I stuck my tongue out at her and she knew why. This was how I would have loved to spend the rest of my life with the Belikov's happy. But I knew back in reality I had to find Lissa's half brother Nikolai and I had to prove myself innocent to the court. So this fantasy would have to end, well not everything because I will take Dimitri with me no matter where I go, no matter what has to be done. I couldn't bare to be away from him again. He squeezed my hand in reassurance like he had already known what I was thinking about. I smiled, things couldn't have of been more perfect.

After breakfast, everyone sat in the living room discussing life, but everyone seemed to be interested in Dimitri and mine's relationship. I couldn't blame them; I'd want to know too. Right as we started to tell our story Abe barged in the house.

"Rose, you have to leave now, they know where you are. You have less than an hour to be out of Baia. Hurry up and go get all of your things. We are leaving in 10 minutes."

"I'm not going anywhere without Dimitri." I said and there was such determination and power in my voice when I said it that my father, Abe, mobster with so much of a reputation, wouldn't even argue with me. "That is, if Dimitri wants to go." I looked up at him.

"I wouldn't go anywhere that you wouldn't go Roza. Я пойду куда-нибудь, Вы идете Roza, моя любовь." He just smiled at my confused face. My father looked at him very suspiciously. And than he agreed to let Dimitri go.

"Hurry, remember they execute traitors." Uh that saying was going to haunt me for a while. I ran upstairs to gather my things. I said my goodbyes than ran out the door. only to be caught in the middle of a guardian mission. And It was Dimitri, myself, Abe, and his guardians, which there were like 6 of them, against about 30 guardians. It was going to be difficult. But it had to be done. This is my survival. I had to fight. Even if I knew half of the guardians. My mother, and Eddie were among them, I saw pity in their eyes.

Than we attacked.


End file.
